First and Last Date
by Kiseki-tan
Summary: Rin and Len are going on their first date! But... Tei isn't very happy about it. Rated M for blood, gore and a little swearing. Yes, the title and summary suck.  -Request from One Hell Of An Otaku-


**A/N: **I put Kagami's name in the Western order, even though the rest are Japanese, because she is American/Western and her name just sounds wrong to me in Japanese style.****

* * *

><p>Len was ecstatic.<p>

With a good reason, too.

Today was Saturday, November 19th – the day of his first-ever date with Kagamine Rin, his best friend and, since two days ago, his girlfriend.

And just like any waiting person, he was watching the clock, anxiously chewing his lip as he stared at the minute hand inching past the numbers.

And then his cell phone rang, startling him so much that he fell out of his chair, landing ungracefully on the floor and hitting his head on the bed behind him.

Groaning, he reached for the phone without getting up and glared at the caller ID–

"Rin!"

"_Len~ It's me~"_

Len sighed. "Yes, I know."

"_Len…? What's wrong?"_

"Er… nothing… just… um… you surprised me…"

"…_and you fell out of your chair?"_ Rin giggled on the other side of the line.

"N-no! I-I… uh… w-what did you want…?"

"_Hehe~! Anyway, just to make sure… eleven o'clock, today? Where?"_

"U-uh… How about… the playground? We can meet there and then decide where to go."

"_The one near Gumi's house, right?"_

"Yeah, that one."

"_Okay, Lenny. Thirty minutes~"_

"You should get ready now, shouldn't you? Girls take forever, after all."

"_Pfft, we don't. __**You**__ do though!"_

"I do not!"

"_You wish! …ah, incoming call… Crap, it's that bi- I mean, Miku… bye!"_

Len smiled and put his phone down, stretching out on the floor.

_**-one hour later-**_

Len frowned and gripped the swing tightly, worried. Rin was now exactly thirty-four minutes late.

How was that even possible, if she'd even called him an hour ago? Could she _still_ be talking with Miku on the phone?

_No way, those two can barely stand each other. _

Miku had only called her for the science project that she'd been forced to do with Rin. Len clearly remembered Rin complaining about it, and Miku coming over to rant to Mikuo at lunch.

He chewed his lip and pulled out his cell phone.

_**-five minutes later-**_

Len tried to keep his breathing calm and steady. He'd called _hundreds _of _thousands_ of times, but Rin hadn't picked up. He'd tried Miku, too, but her little sister, Hachune, had picked up and he hadn't been able to understand a thing she was saying.

Suddenly panicking, Len sprung up and sprinted off, leaving his swing jerking violently.

_**-fifteen minutes later-**_

The lock finally clicked open and Len, who had been picking it with a paperclip for what seemed like hours, flung open the door and hurtled himself into Rin's dark, silent apartment.

"Rin?"

Len blindly groped the walls for the light switch, but then he felt something.

A paper. Taped to the wall…

Ripping it off furiously, he ran out into the daylight to read the messy scribble on it.

"_Len–_

_1397 Oakweed Lane_

–_Rin_"

_**-20 minutes later-**_

The glass on the beautifully-carved wooden front door of 1397 Oakweed Lane shattered beneath Len's fist.

Panting, Len suddenly realized that the hole he'd made was much too small and high up to crawl through.

"Crap…"

Then he heard light footsteps on the other side of the door.

"Rin…?" Len stared at the female figure coming walking down the long hallway leading to the door that, he realized, was definitely not Rin.

"Lenny-kun…" An odd but loving voice said longingly.

"S-Sukone-san? This is your house? W-what… But Rin…"

The silver-haired girl scowled. "Rin… Kagamine Rin… Always Rin. Why _her_?"

"What? Sukone-san?"

"Why not _me_?" Fury, frustration, and despair flashed in Tei's red eyes, her ghostly-white complexion and silvery hair terrifying Len beyond speech.

"Always _her_… Always that _fucking_ _bitch_… Why… why do you love her? She doesn't deserve you… She's so young and stupid and immature… Can't you see, _I'm_ the one for you? She's not here anymore! She's gone! You can't love her anymore! You can't love anyone but me!"

Len stumbled back, gaping. "Sukone-san… I…"

"No! Not Sukone-san! _Tei_! Call me _Tei_! I'm not unfamiliar, am I? Call me Tei!" Tei was nearly screaming now, desperate tears running down her face.

"Tei, open the door…" Len whispered.

Tei did.

Len choked.

_**-several hours later-**_

Kagami Kawaiine strolled down Oakweed Lane, heading for her home – number 1397. She'd had a lovely day at the UTAU studio; she'd practiced her new song, "I won't stop being so kawaii-desu!", with Sango-sama, who'd praised her told her that she could come back to finish it tomorrow, and then had a nice chat with Miki – a real Vocaloid! – who had also finished her work and was waiting for her sister, Iroha.

She was _not_ going to let her insane, yandere, obsessive housemate and Japanese counterpart, Sukone Tei, ruin it.

Kagami stepped onto her front yard, fumbling with her keys and whistling the tune of her new song absentmindedly.

Then she saw the front door.

The translucent glass window was shattered, some small shards of glass littering the porch. The hallway on the other side of the door was ominously dark, and the door was open just an inch or two wide.

After being frozen in terror for a few minutes, Kagami glanced around. The sun had just started setting, its honey-gold rays still lighting the entire neighborhood up; while no one was actually out on the street, most of the neighbors' cars were out in the driveway – she wasn't alone or in the dark, at least.

Taking a deep breath and bracing herself, Kagami creaked open the door and raised her foot to step inside–

But before she could set her foot down, she _screamed_.

For fifty seconds straight.

Not caring about the damage to her vocal chords.

Then she dropped to her knees and threw up all over the newly-mown grass.

Someone put a hand on Kagami's shoulder. She jerked up with a horrified shriek, calming down when she saw that it was only her next-door-neighbors, Utane Uta/Defoko and her older brother, Defosuke.

"What's wrong, Kagami?"

Kagami didn't say anything, still retching.

"Wait… how come the glass is all broken…?"

Defoko frowned worriedly and peeked around the door.

Then she clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle a scream worse than Kagami's.

On the floor, just barely out of sight of the glass window, were three horribly mangled corpses and several bloody, very bloody butcher knives.

The worst-looking body was of Kagamine Rin, who was lying face-up along the length of the hallway, head nearest to the door… whole chunks of her flesh had been carved out and spread out on the floor, including the fingers of her right hand, which were in a neat pile next to her head. Her left hand was gripping her detached, crimson-smeared right foot. Much of her once-shiny-and-soft hair had been ripped out of her head, leaving bloody bald patches.

On top of her was Kagamine Len. He seemed to have been kneeling over Rin's body when he died, and he was keeled over face-down on it. The bloody tip of a huge knife was sticking out of his back, and his hand – which must have been clutching the knife – was underneath his chest, sandwiched between Rin and himself. He had, apparently, stabbed himself. Thick red liquid oozed out from the huge wound that Defoko supposed must have been on his chest. Later, tear streaks were found all over his face, mixed in with blood.

The last corpse was of Sukone Tei, Kagami's ex-housemate. Her eyes were wide-open; just the expression on her face, streaked with scarlet, was enough to make Defoko want to run away, move to a new neighborhood, give up being a UTAUloid. All of Tei's skin had been slashed open so many times that her clothes seemed to be permanently stained red. The puddle of blood around her had joined with Rin and Len's, creating one humongous crimson pool.

Defoko managed to look away from the horror in the hallway when Kagami spit and coughed loudly, trying to rid her mouth of her vomit's foul taste.

"Utane-san…"

Defoko looked over at her brother helplessly.

"Police. _Now_."

_**-a few days later-**_

_**Japan Times:**_

_NOVEMBER 23__RD__, TOKYO: Three extremely deformed corpses were found this Saturday in a home in the UTAUloid neighborhood. The bodies were identified as Kagamine Rin, the famous VOCALOID, Kagamine Len, her male counterpart, and Sukone Tei, a UTAUloid who lived in said house with another UTAUloid. This UTAU was the first to see the horrifying scene, and her name will not be disclosed because of privacy laws._

_Very little information is known about this case, but police seem to believe that Sukone killed Kagamine Rin after which Kagamine Len arrived, saw Rin dead, and killed Sukone and himself. Apparently, the UTAU who lived with Sukone was severely emotionally traumatized after seeing the three bodies and is under the care of doctors at a local hospital._


End file.
